Attempts have been made to provide umbrellas that outwardly look like traditional umbrellas, but function differently. The aim being that instead of folding away the umbrella after use so that the wet external surface is still external in the closed configuration, it is internal in the closed configuration.
CN101711621 (Trade K K U) describes a traditional golf style umbrella. The umbrella described folds away after use so that the wet external surface is internal in the closed configuration. The problem with this is that the closed umbrella is longer in length that the closed umbrella. In addition in order for the umbrella canopy to be able to complete the movements described it would need to have a canopy which is much larger than a standard canopy and fit loosely on the canopy framework of the umbrella in the open position, as well as needing someone with really long arms to operate it!.
DE19505707 (Hoehfeld Jochen) also describes a similar traditional golf style umbrella. This suffers the same problems as described above.
GB2346556 and GB2473936 (Kazim Jenan) attempt to solve the same problem in a compact style umbrella which when folded is the same size as a standard compact style umbrella. However, this suffers from the same problem that in order for the umbrella canopy to be able to complete the movements described it would need to have a canopy which is much larger than a standard canopy and fit loosely on the canopy framework of the umbrella in the open position.